Baka Marimo
by Prissycatice
Summary: "Kapan kau akan menerima pernyataan cintaku?" "Kalau tinggimu sudah melebihiku!" apa yang akan Sanji lakukan kalau Zoro berhasil mencapai kesepakatan yang mereka buat? Yaoi inside! ZoSan. OneShoot


**saya ga tau apakah nantinya ada yang baca ff ini atau enggak, tapi berhubung lagi menggila banget sama ZoSan, saya bikin deh ff ini w**

**semoga kalau ada yang baca bisa suka XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title: Baka Marimo**

**Author: Cndy Prissycatice**

**Pairing: ZoSan (Zoro x Sanji)  
**

**Disclaimer: They are belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Not mine**

**Genre: Romance?**

**Rating: T, (M tersirat)  
**

**Summary: "Kapan kau akan menerima pernyataan cintaku?" "Setelah kau lebih tinggi dariku" perkataan itu membuat Sanji jatuh ke dalam perangkapnya sendiri. Apa yang harus ia lakukan saat Zoro bisa mencapai kesepakatan itu?**

**Warning: Yaoi. OOC. Alur kecepetan. Typos. ff abal.**

* * *

Sanji P.O.V

.

.

"Hoi Sanji! Pacar kecilmu mencarimu tuh!"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku saat salah seorang teman sekelasku menyerukan namaku cukup lantang. Pacar? Ah… pasti bocah itu lagi….

Bisa kudengar beberapa siswi terkikik geli di tempatnya. Ampun… pacar kecil apanya? Dia kan hanya teman sepermainanku! Lagi pula siapa sih yang menyebarkan gosip kalau kami pacaran?

"Siapa?" tanyaku berpura-pura tidak tahu. Aku kan sedang sibuk makan bekal di tengah kerumunan siswi cantik begini, masa aku harus melewatkan moment indah ini? yang benar saja!

Seorang siswi menepuk pundakku "Ah Sanji, siapa lagi kalau bukan dia? Aku mau menggodanya sebentar ah~" gadis manis bernama Bonney itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

Aku menghela nafasku sebelum ikut berdiri "Maaf ya nona nona, sepertinya aku harus pergi sebentar" kulemparkan senyumku kepada mereka lalu mengikuti jejak Bonney yang sudah lebih dulu keluar kelas. "Kenapa dia hobi banget datang sih!?" gerutuku dalam hati.

"Tentu saja aku pacarnya. Kau keberatan?" di sana, aku bisa melihat Bonney sedang menahan tawanya, tepat di depan bocah berambut hijau itu. Ternyata gosip itu berawal darinya!? Ah dasar marimo!

"Kenapa terta—ah Sanji!" raut wajahnya yang sekejap lalu masih menyiratkan kemarahan berubah 180 derajat saat ia melihatku. Raut wajah itu… hanya diperlihatkannya di depanku. Hahh~ rasanya emosiku meluap dalam sekejap.

"Ada apa Zoro?" tanyaku sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuhku. Well… biar kuperkenalkan anak ini kepada kalian. Bocah berambut hijau di hadapanku ini bernama Zoro, teman sepermainanku sejak kecil. Rumahnya bersebelahan dengan rumahku. Anak ini lebih muda 2 tahun dariku. Aku murid SMU dan dia baru kelas 2 SMP.

Hampir setiap hari kami pergi sekolah bersama walaupun menuju ke dua sekolah yang berbeda. Yah sebenarnya pamannya yang memintaku pergi bersamanya agar dia tidak tersesat. Dan kuakui, Zoro memang menderita buta arah yang cukup parah. Dia butuh waktu setahun penuh untuk menghafal jalan dari stasiun kereta menuju sekolahnya. Saat kutanya "Lalu bagaimana kau bisa sampai ke sana?" dia hanya menjawab "Pak polisi yang mengantarku". Sungguh anak yang beruntung… yah, walaupun katanya setelah itu ia selalu dimarahi oleh polisi itu.

"Nanti aku tidak bisa pulang bersama. Guru sialan itu menyuruhku ikut pelajaran tambahan" perkataan Zoro itu berhasil membuat tawa Bonney meledak.

"Benar! Mereka memang sialan! Huahahaha guru sialan!" gadis berambut merah muda itu tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Bonney-chan, kalau ada guru yang dengar, kau bisa habis dimarahi mereka loh" ucapku memperingatkannya. "Dan kau Zoro, cuma itu kan yang mau kau beritahu? Kalau begitu cepat kembali ke sekolahmu sebelum waktu istirahatmu habis"

Zoro menatap mataku tanpa ekspresi lalu berkata "Waktu istirahatku memang sudah habis dari tadi kok. Jam sekolah kita kan berbeda" WHAT? Apa yang dikatakan anak ini!?

"Kalau begitu cepat kembali ke sekolahmu!" bentakku sembari mendorong tubuhnya

"Oi Sanji"

"Apa lagi!?"

"Kapan kau akan menerima pernyataan cintaku?"

Pertanyaan tidak penting macam apa lagi ini!? "Kalau tinggimu sudah melebihiku!" jawabku asal.

Bisa kulihat Zoro mengulas senyum liciknya "Benar ya? Kita lihat saja nanti. Kupegang janjimu"

Aku langsung meneguk ludahku saat menyadari apa yang baru saja kukatakan. Bodoh! Kenapa buat janji seperti itu!? aish! Ah! Bocah itu sudah pergi! Bagaimana kalau nanti dia lebih tinggi dariku? Ah tapi tidak mungkin. Sekarang saja tinggiku sudah 170cm sementara dia baru 142cm. benar, dia kan termasuk golongan anak pendek.

Aku tertawa sambil berjalan menuju kelasku "Tidak mungkin~"

**oO—2 tahun berlalu—Oo**

Hari ini hari penerimaan siswa baru di sekolahku. Para murid baru sudah berkumpul di aula besar sekolah kami untuk mengikuti upacara. Dan di antara kerumunan orang-orang itu berdiri sosok yang sangat kukenal, pria berambut hijau itu… Zoro…

P.O.V end

.

.

"Yang mana? Yang mana orangnya?" seorang siswa menengokkan kepalanya ke berbagai arah sambil memperhatikan satu persatu siswa dan siswi yang lalu lalang

"Kau janji akan memperlihatkannya kepada kami" kata seorang siswi dengan rambut oranye cerah sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Menuntut janji dari seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

Zoro menatap kesal kedua sahabatnya "Kalian berisik sekali sih. Kalau ga sabar ya ga usah lihat" ucapnya ketus.

"Habis dari dulu kau selalu membanggakannya di depan kami. Wajar kalau kami jadi penasaran. Lagi pula kami juga masuk ke sekolah ini karena ingin melihatnya. Kau tahu itu!?" balas gadis itu tidak kalah ketus

Zoro tidak menggubris perkataan yang bahkan membuat beberapa orang siswa menoleh ke arah mereka "Ah itu dia. Oi! Sanji!" Zoro meneriakkan nama itu cukup keras.

Sanji hanya bisa membelokkan pandangannya ke arah lain, berpura-pura tidak mendengar. Namun langkahnya dengan pasti menuju ke arah Zoro dan para sahabatnya. Pipinya memanas memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

"Jadi dia orangnya? Biasa saja ah" gadis berambut oranye itu mengemukakan pendapatnya

"Shishishi. Kalau dia pintar memasak, menurutku nilainya bisa 85 atau 90"

"Nami, aku tidak peduli pendapatmu. Dan Luffy, menurutku, dia bernilai 100" Zoro tidak berhenti menatap pria yang kini sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu.

Kekasih?

Ya, kekasih. Entahlah, tapi sepertinya Tuhan tidak berpihak pada Sanji. Akupun tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya, yang pasti pertumbuhan tinggi Zoro meningkat pesat dalam jangka waktu 2 tahun ini. Sanji pun setiap harinya hanya bisa tercengang dan was was saat melihat Zoro semakin bertambah tinggi. "Kupikir pertumbuhan anak ini mampet! Ternyata enggak!" batinnya kalut.

Tentu saja Sanji merutuki dirinya berulang kali saat mengingat janji yang telah dibuatnya terhadap Zoro. Dan tentu saja, pada akhirnya, setelah Zoro berhasil melampaui tinggi pujaan hatinya itu, ia langsung mengklaim Sanji sebagai miliknya. Janji adalah janji, seorang pria yang menjunjung tinggi hal-hal seperti itu tidak akan menjilat ludahnya sendiri, dan Sanji termasuk ke dalam golongan pria seperti itu.

Akhirnya Sanji menatap Zoro dengan raut wajah yang dibuat terlihat setenang mungkin "Kupikir setinggi-tingginya dia hanya akan mencapai angka 170 mengingat dia pendek banget dulu. Tapi apa ini!? di saat tinggiku 175cm, tinggi bocah ini sudah mencapai angka 180!?" batinnya. "Ada apa marimo?"

"Anak-anak ini rewel mau melihatmu" Zoro menunjuk kedua temannya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Wah! Ternyata pacar kecilmu itu sudah besar sekarang?" seorang pria —yang entah datang dari mana— merangkul tubuh Sanji yang otomatis membuat Zoro menatap tajam pria itu.

Sanji melirik pria di sampingnya "Ace, jangan ikut-ikutan deh"

Pria bernama Ace itu hanya tertawa "Habisnya dia membuatku terkejut sih"

Zoro berjalan mendekat, menghapus jarak antara dirinya dengan Sanji, lalu menepis tangan Ace "Jauhkan tanganmu dari pacarku" ucapnya dingin sambil memeluk posesif tubuh Sanji.

Nami langsung membulatkan mulutnya sementara Luffy hanya tertawa. "Dan sepertinya, dia juga galak" ucap Ace sambil memamerkan deretan giginya

Dengan cepat Sanji menjitak kepala Zoro "Jangan bikin malu! Mana ada pria yang memeluk pria!?" dan dia pun melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau kan pacarku" kata Zoro dengan amat sangat cuek

Well~ kata-kata itu berhasil menghadirkan semburat kemerahan di pipi Sanji "Dasar Marimo bodoh!"

**..::::..ZoSan..:::..**

Night comes~

.

.

"Kenapa kau selalu bersikap seperti itu di sekolah?" Zoro mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sanji yang memang hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter dari wajahnya. Keduanya kini tengah berada di dalam kamar Sanji.

Bagaimana bisa?

Tentu saja bisa. Kamar Zoro dan Sanji hanya terpisah oleh balkon dan sedikit ruang kosong di mana kau bisa langsung melihat tanah. Jadi, di tengah malam seperti ini, saat di mana seisi rumah sudah tertidur, Zoro sering melompati jarak pemisah di antara mereka dan pergi ke kamar Sanji yang memang selalu tidak terkunci untuknya. Mungkin dimulai sekitar setengah tahun yang lalu?

"Eunghh… aku malu bodoh…" jawab Sanji. Mata yang sayu, pipi yang merona dan suara yang terdengar agak mendesah itu membuat Zoro mengulas senyumnya. Bagaimana Sanji tidak mendesah kalau Zoro tiba-tiba menariknya dan menempatkannya di dalam pangkuan bocah berambut hijau itu tepat menghadap ke arahnya?

Tidak pernah terlintas di benak Sanji sebelumnya kalau bocah kecil yang dulu sering sekali melamarnya itu kini berubah total menjadi seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan bentuk tubuh dan otot yang nyaris sempurna untuk ukuran seorang pria.

Ayolah~ bahkan hanya dengan melihat dada Zoro, Sanji bisa puluhan kali meneguk ludahnya. Betapa ia ingin menyentuh dada bidang itu…. dan bibir itu! kenapa setelah satu setengah tahun berlalu semenjak hari perjanjian itu Sanji jadi sangat menyukai bibir itu!? ah Tuhan~ Sanji berulang kali meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia bukanlah seorang Gay, dan berhasil! Dia tidak berdebar melihat seorang pria, Sanji tidak tertarik kepada mereka, namun tidak saat ia berhadapan dengan Zoro! Keyakinan itu runtuh begitu saja. Membayangkan kekasihnya itu saja sudah membuat tubuh Sanji lemas tak bertenaga.

Hembusan nafas Zoro yang menyentuh wajahnya membuat Sanji benar-benar tidak tahan dengan posisi ini. Zoro tahu benar bagaimana cara membuat Sanji berlutut di hadapannya. Dengan kelebihan itu, dia tidak pernah kerepotan untuk memegang kuasa atas diri pria berambut blonde itu.

Zoro sudah berusaha sekuat mungkin, ia ingin melihat mimik wajah itu lebih lama. Tapi sepertinya sudah tidak berhasil. Dengan cepat Zoro melumat bibir Sanji, mengulumnya, dan memagutnya dengan liar. Membuat Sanji mendesah hebat dalam kendali bibir Zoro atas bibirnya.

Tangannya yang lemas hanya mampu meremas baju yang menutupi bagian dada Zoro. "Zo… emhhhh~" Bahkan untuk sekedar menyebut namanya saja sudah tak bisa karena Zoro tidak memberikannya kesempatan.

Setelah cukup puas dengan bibir yang merupakan candu baginya itu, Zoro mengalihkan serangannya pada leher jenjang Sanji. Menggigitnya, membuat Sanji mengerang tertahan.

Dan malampun terus berlanjut…. Menemani dengan setia mereka yang masih terlihat sibuk…. Dalam dunia mereka, dimana tidak seorangpun dapat mengganggunya….

**..:::..ZoSan..:::..**

"Aduh… Shit Head itu membuatku tidak bisa duduk dengan benar!" umpat Sanji dalam benaknya. Selama jam pelajaran berlangsung ia tidak bisa konsentrasi pada apa yang sedang diterangkan oleh guru mengingat sakit yang masih menggelitik bagian paling selatan tubuhnya.

Saat suara bel istirahat berbunyi, raut wajah gelisah itu langsung berubah menjadi wajah rileks dan helaan nafas syukur. Setelah guru keluar, Sanji langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja, memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum.

"Kau kenapa Sanji? Hm? Ah! Kenapa lehermu merah begitu!?"

Spontan Sanji membuka lebar-lebar kedua kelopak matanya mendengar kata-kata mengerikan barusan. Ia menemukan Ace yang tengah ber—wow ria sambil memandangi bagian lehernya. "DAMN THIS SHIT BOY! Kenapa harus teriak segala sih!?" batin Sanji.

"Kau kenapa? Luka ya? Kok banyak begini sih?" tanya Ace sembari membuka kerah baju Sanji lebih lebar.

Dengan cepat Sanji menarik kepalanya dan menutupi lehernya. Beberapa siswi tertawa melihat kejadian itu, dan tidak sedikit yang mulai berbisik satu sama lain. Wajah Sanji otomatis memerah, tidak menyangka akan ada kejadian seperti ini.

"BAKA MARIMOOOOO!" umpat Sanji dalam benaknya yang langsung berjalan dengan cepat —walau ia masih merasakan sakit di daerah selatannya— menuju kelas Zoro.

Sementara itu di kelas Zoro….

"Ukh!"

"Kau kenapa Zoro?" tanya Luffy saat melihat Zoro tersedak ketika tengah melahap bekalnya

Zoro menelan makanannya dengan susah payah sebelum berkata "Aku merasakan firasat buruk….."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Mind to Review? :)  
**


End file.
